


Morning People

by effinsusie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Sesskag - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Summary: We follow our favorite couple chronologically through a handful of their mornings together.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 180
Collections: Canon SessKag - Classic Canon Divergence, Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Morning People

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a little different with this one. Hope you like it!

Kagome woke up in the morning to bright blue skies and the sounds of birds chirping and, for a split second, she forgot where she was.

She was not unaccustomed to sleeping outdoors, but this was definitely not her usual campsite.

Her memory was instantly jogged when she turned to her side and was greeted with the impressive sight of Sesshoumaru’s pale, well defined, _bare_ chest and stomach.

A rosy hue stained her cheeks before she even lifted her eyes to find his hypnotic golden orbs looking down at her with what appeared to be a contemplative amusement.

“Hi,” she offered with an awkward smile as she pulled up his discarded haori to cover more of her chest from his view. She didn’t remember going to sleep with it, so she deduced that he had laid it over her sometime during the night.

“Hi,” he replied in kind, his smirk suddenly adopting a more friendly air.

She adjusted slightly so that she was sitting, while making sure his red and white silk remained plastered to her front. Luckily, the garment was so large she was able to keep herself mostly covered.

He remained on his back- propped up on his elbows, and seeming perfectly content to wait for her speak. Uncomfortable with silence, she did not keep him waiting long.

“That was, um....”

He watched as she floundered to describe what had taken place the night before. He considered she was likely trying to relay her surprise with the unplanned turn of events, while not coming off as offensive. He generously finished her thought for her.

“Unexpected.”

That, it was. Kagome was not a stranger to Sesshoumaru’s traveling camp. Rin was growing up, and with the intimidating nature of her fearsome protector, the girl did not have any friends. Realizing this, Kagome made a point to pop in every once in a while, and pay the young girl a visit.

And though she and Sesshoumaru had grown a bit friendlier over the recent months, sex was defiantly never on the agenda.

Sure, she found him handsome. No woman could deny that. But he never appeared to have any interest in her, so she never thought of him as anything more than a friend. Maybe she was reading his signals wrong. Or maybe two attractive, single adults can only be around each other so long before something finally gives.

“I was going to say fun. But yeah, unexpected.”

He gave a nod in agreement as she began to work the tangles from her hair. “Fun is also an acceptable description.”

He continued to watch as she straightened herself up while musing how mildly annoying he was not to have a hair out of place.

He was never much for chatter, so she figured it was up to her to get any kind of rapport going. But they were going to have to deal with this sooner or later, and the blunt demon lord was more of a ‘cut-to-the-chase' kind of guy.

“So, what happens now?” She didn’t know how he wanted to take things from here, but he was a reasonable demon, so she hoped he would reach the same reasonable conclusion that she had.

But from his lazy reply, she could see he wasn’t even on the same wavelength as her at the moment.

“The sun has only been up an hour,” he informed her, giving his neck a stretch. “I do not know about you, but This One was intending to return to sleep. That is, unless you were hoping to-”

“An hour?” She cut him off before he could make what was certain to be a very time-consuming suggestion. “Oh, no. I gotta get back before the others notice I'm gone.”

He watched as she frantically began searching for her discarded clothing, which was strewn about the clearing in several nearby locations. She took his haori for cover as she reclaimed her own garments piece by piece- inspecting each one to ensure someone’s happy claws had not made any irreparable damage. “There is no need to worry. You told them you would be with me, correct?”

“Yes,” she confirmed tightly, and stepping into each of her shoes. “I told them I was coming to see Rin. Which I was. And then...”

“Yes. I was there. Quite emphatically.”

She met his cocky smirk with her unamused scowl, and now finally dressed, threw his shirt back at him where he reclined on the ground. He put his arms gracefully through the sleeves but did not fasten the front. As he was not wearing pants, there was no use in that.

“The point is, they didn’t know I would be sleeping over. They might think something happened to me. Or worse-”

“They might correctly suspect something indecent.” His condemning raised eyebrow did not have its desired effect.

“Right. And I don’t know about _you,_ but I'm not super keen on making Inuyasha aware that I had a one-night stand with hated older brother.”

He finally pushed himself up to a seated position while she scoured the campsite for anything she may have forgotten. “One-night stand?”

“Ya know; together only for a night. That’s all this can ever be.” She eyed him carefully. “Don’t you agree?”

After all, she had her life. He had his. They were precarious allies at best, and at worst they were opponents in battle. Though it had been quite some time since their groups had faced off against one another; his face was still not exactly a welcome sight among her crew.

And he was busy doing... well, whatever it was the Lord of the Western Lands did all day. She doubted he would appreciate having a human woman - a miko, no less - tagging along or popping in on him when he was demoning it up with other demons. She would probably embarrass him. Or at least cause them to draw comparisons to his father that he would not appreciate.

“I agree that we are otherwise incompatible. And attempting to take this encounter any further would be at best... ill advised.”

She sighed in relief. “Okay good. So we are on the same page. This will never happen again.” ‘Too bad though’, a little voice in the back of her head seemed to say. ‘What a shame.’

But she was glad he agreed, and that she hadn’t offended him. She still felt inclined to offer a little praise. “That's not to say it wasn’t fun.”

He looked up to see her smiling smugly at him, and he responded in kind. “Indeed. You quite took me by surprise, miko,” he informed her, adjusting his haori more appropriately. “I admit that I underestimated you.”

“Ah, a fatal error, more often than not.” She threw him a sly look over her shoulder as she reached for her backpack.

“Indeed.”

He saw her hesitate a moment, and decided to make an offer. “Would you like me to return you? I can drop you off a safe distance from your camp.”

Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to lay back down and get a few more hours sleep. He had another long day of traveling ahead of him, and their activities the night before had depleted a good deal of his energy.

But it was unbecoming to ravish a female and simply send her away when he was through with her. Not that he hadn’t done it countless times before- but this one was human. And he hated the idea of something happening to her on her way home.

“That would actually be great,” she smiled, sounding somewhat relieved, and dropped her pack on the ground again.

Sighing inwardly, he reached for his hakama and began the undesired chore of dressing himself. “Do you require a bath first?” he asked, once almost considered presentable.

“Do you think I need it?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “That depends on whether or not you wish my half-brother to be aware-”

“Okay, I get it.” She rose a hand to stop him, but couldn’t help a smile from cracking through again. “A bath is a good idea.”

His eyes shone with amusement as he gestured for her to follow him.

“All right, come along. I shall take you.”

********************

Despite waking up in an empty cave, Kagome was surprisingly comfortable.

The palate of furs she had slept atop had kept her nice and toasty, and were not wanting for quality or size.

On top of that, a fire had been made a little closer to the entrance. And she noticed how her clothing had been neatly folded and placed nearby.

But she was notably alone. And she distinctly remembered not coming to this cave that way. Or coming _in_ this cave that way.

From the light outside she had ascertained that it was much later in the day than she had awoken after their last- and first- night together. But, she conceded, their activities had gone on a lot longer - and a lot more vigorously - than their previous encounter. She sighed gustily and flopped over on her back.

How did this happen? She thought she had more self-control than that. And him too, for that matter.

But by the looks of things, it seemed he regretted their actions even more than she did. Why else would he have left without so much as a ‘goodbye,’ or ‘thank you ma’am.’ But she knew she was being ridiculous.

He was a very busy lord, with lands to see to. Places to be, demons to kill- that sort of thing. He probably considered it a waste of his time to entertain the whims of silly females- human or not.

Though, she didn’t seem to be wasting his time last night. In fact, he appeared quite eager to allow her to waste his time as such. Maybe he liked the distraction.

“You are still here.” His deep voice echoed off the den walls in a pleasing way. And the surprise she felt in seeing him only slightly outweighed the joy she felt in doing so. She did her best to gather herself as she took in his intimidating form at the cave’s entrance.

“I didn’t realize there was a checkout time.”

If he was confused by her language, he didn’t let on. Instead, he brandished the hare in his hand - already skinned and gutted - and approached his roaring fire. “Hn. Good.” He crouched to retrieve a previously sharpened stick from the cave floor. “This One caught breakfast.”

She couldn’t tell if he was smirking from the distance, but she gathered he was amused by her confusion as he got to work skewering his kill.

“I thought you left,” was all she could think to say. Was all she was thinking.

He turned his head to her without pausing his chore. “I did. To hunt.” He focused back on the hare.

She had never seen him cook before. Matter of fact, she had never seen him eat. Inuyasha never turned down a roasted boar or fish, but she had also recalled on several occasions how the half demon hadn’t been shy about eating his kill raw and bloody.

Though he tended not to do it among other humans. She got the feeling he didn’t like being regarded as some kind of beast.

But from what she understood, demons ate their kill fresh.

“I thought you didn’t eat human food.”

He slid his eyes over to her as he finished prepping the meal, and finally threw it over the fire to a crackling reception. “Correct. This is for you. I can only assume you have worked up quite an appetite after last night.”

Whatever distractions she found in his culinary habits died at completion of his suggestive sentence. “Ugh. I thought we agreed we weren’t going to do this again. How did this happen?”

She rubbed her face into the furs, as if trying to bury herself away from her problems. In return he took on a very contemplative, and deceptively innocent countenance.

“Well, let me see...”

She wanted to roll her eyes. That was his most obnoxious, condescending tone of voice.

“On the way to your well, some pathetic youkai attacked you. I appeared, looking quite dashing - as usual -” okay, now she did roll her eyes, “and easily dispatched the threat. Such a simple thing to be impressed over, but you were so overcome with gratitude that-”

“Okay, I get it.” He swore, she was the only one who could interrupt him and have him smiling about it. “You were reaping the spoils of being a hero.”

“As opposed to the spoils of being the damsel in distress?” His thin raised eyebrow had her shrinking a bit into the furs. “A powerful miko such as you could have easily purified such a low-level demon.”

Indignant, she finally sat up, lifted her chin a fraction, and shrugged. “What can I say; he caught me off guard. So did you.”

“Hn.” Pleased that the meal was coming along nicely, he turned from it and began making his way back over to the miko in his furs. She was inexplicably anxious - and excited - at his approach.

“But that doesn’t mean we can keep doing this. You and me is a really bad idea.”

“And why is that?” He took a seat beside her. And for some reason, she wasn’t embarrassed to be sitting so near with her breasts exposed. Maybe because of all they had experienced together already. Or maybe it was because he didn’t seem to be openly ogling her. Much.

“Inuyasha would flip,” she began. “My friends would disown me. Not to mention, I'm sure this would bring you down a few pegs in demon society. Don’t you consider humans beneath you?” Okay. What she was thinking before about him not ogling her was now completely disregarded.

“I have considered you beneath me several times. And last night, you were.”

She punished his lewd statement by crossing her arms over her chest, and he sighed.

“So I'm guessing you don’t hate all of us.”

She earned his eye focus once more, and he used it to display his superiority. “Any foe of mine should consider themselves lucky to be hated as wonderfully as I hated you last night.”

Alright, she would give him that one.

“But you are right, miko. I’m afraid I haven’t time to dally about with a human female- or any female, at the moment. I simply have too many duties to squander my time so frivolously.”

She crinkled her brow slightly. “No offense taken.”

“None intended.”

And she knew that he meant it. Knew what he meant. When did she get to know him so well?

They sat in silence a moment, considering each other and their situation. And, to her surprise, he was the first to break it. “Am I to assume that because you were headed to your well last night, that your packmates are not expecting you back anytime soon?”

“Not for a few days,” she confirmed. “And my mom didn’t know I was coming, so she won't notice if I'm a little late.”

When he moved to lay beside her, she created a little more space for him. “Good. Then there is no need to rush your breakfast. And once you are through, you are even welcome to rejoin me in sleep. I am inexplicably tired this morning.” When he smirked, she became incredibly more comfortable.

For a moment, she thought he was going to initiate round two of their little escapade. But when he closed his eyes, and folded his arm behind his head, she could tell he was just informing her that retrieving her meal from the fire was now her responsibility.

****************

Kagome awoke with a start.

Her bed was barely fit for one person. Add a very large and very imposing demon lord to the mix, and it was an incredibly cramped affair. Not to mention the traces of blood caking her pillow and sheets, and even herself in certain areas was very disconcerting.

The only good part was how his warm, firm body pressed so closely to hers made her warm from the inside as well. Arousing more than just sexual desire within her at the security, and comfort of his proximity.

But there was another, more worrisome discomfort building in Kagome’s chest. Not because she was afraid of any other poor demon who might foolishly come in her hut hoping for an easy meal.

Because this was his blood. He had been the one in danger. If only for a moment.

“How’s your shoulder?”

She appraised the new skin with her eyes and her fingertips. Gone appeared to be the horrible, gaping wound he had brought with him when he found himself on her doorstep.

She knew he was strong, and god knows she had seen him endure a lot worse. But her village was a long ways from the West. And if he was coming to her for any measure of help, she knew it must have been bad.

She didn’t ask who he was fighting. She didn’t care.

She’d ushered him in, and cleaned him up, and insisted he take her bed to recoup in.

He agreed. But only if she would join him.

“All but healed.”

“Then why are you still here?”

He raised an eyebrow. This was a far cry from the concerned woman who insisted on bandaging him up, despite his constant reminders that he was a demon, and would heal on his own in no time.

“Because despite my injury, I was kept up to an ungodly hour by an insatiable miko.”

She rolled her eyes so high he feared they might complete their journey all the way around.

“ _Please_. You come crashing in here in the middle of the night, freaking everyone out. You are badly injured from some battle, begging for a place to sleep it off because you are ‘too far from the West to make it home tonight.’ I let you stay here, and then before I know it, I feel something very large, and very _hard_ digging into my lower back.”

He readjusted himself in the bed, drawing her closer with his striped arm which was already wrapped around her tiny form. It was not hard to pull her to him, as the limited space they shared had her halfway on top of him as it was.

“Hn. My kind heal quickly. Are you upset that I am unharmed?”

“No,” she insisted. Then, reverted to a bashful side of herself he had not seen in some time. “It's just, you’ve never stayed the night here before.”

He pulled her more fully atop him, and she allowed it.

“Miko,” he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, to which she was unresponsive. “we have been together in your hut.” He gave her another quick kiss, which she half-heartedly returned. “Several times.”

He finished his point by giving her a much longer, much deeper kiss, which she finally couldn’t help but respond to in full.

“Your friends by now must be aware of our activities.”

She could feel his cock hardening between them at their increasing contact. Her groin was heating too, and she had the strong urge to grind into him shamelessly.

But he was tired. He was depleted. So was she, to be honest. And sure, she could force the issue. It wouldn’t take much coaxing on her part. But the way he had come to her last night... it scared her.

She knew that none were a true match for him. But what if someone got lucky? What if something happened to him? And what if it was her fault?

She preferred to focus on her friends instead.

“They are. But you have never actually been here when they woke up. It is going to be really awkward. So if you are all better now, I would appreciate it if-”

“You would send me away?” he asked. Hugging her tighter when she attempted to retreat. “After I have been injured, protecting these lands with my very life, and seeking refuge.” She was really trying not to smile. So was he, and both were failing. “Demand I leave, after pleasuring you throughout the night- despite being on my last legs-” he flipped them suddenly, and was hovering on top of her. “you would toss me aside? Discard me, once my purpose has been fulfilled?”

When he began kissing and nipping her neck with abandon, all she could do was throw her head back and protest his assault.

“Oh god. Please? Just go.” He kept attacking her as she thrashed her head this way and that, before finally relenting. He would swear later that it wasn’t because he was exhausted.

“It is pointless. Your friends are already awake and moving about. A confrontation is inevitable.”

He flipped on his back again, taking her with him only slightly.

“Noo!” she lamented. “This is going to be so _awkward!_ ” But she knew she had lost when he kissed her nose dismissively.

“It is long overdue. I will not lay with a woman who is a coward. Nor one who is ashamed of me.”

She wasn’t. But he knew she wasn’t, and she knew that.

Resigned, she finally began to rise; pushing herself up by her hands, but suspending before she finally retreated fully.

“Hey, you at least want to come help me make breakfast?” she asked hopefully. “We can face this together.”

She put on her most pleading face, but he was accustomed to such acts of warfare. She and Rin played from the same handbook.

“I think not.”

“Please! You don’t even have to help. You can just watch me.”

She pressed closer against him again, trying to be enticing. But he was also familiar with these tactics from women. Nipping it in the bud, he turned on his stomach.

“Sorry. Still resting off injuries. Another half hour or so of sleep should do it.”

Seeing she was beat, she pouted. But rose from the bed nonetheless.

“Fine. Do you want any breakfast?” she asked the back of his head, which was resting on his arms and turned away from the door, and her.

“I do not eat human food.” She could have sworn he was yawning through his reply, but she couldn’t prove it.

“How about coffee?”

He paused a moment, and she relished her victory.

“That would be lovely, miko.”

She took a moment to admire his flowing, perfect hair; his lean, muscular back and arms. She let relief wash over her that he was good as new, just like he said he would be. Not that she ever expected he would lie to her.

“Alright.” She rubbed his back lightly before finally getting out of bed to face the music. “It will be waiting for you when you’re ready.”

********************

“Sesshoumaru-sama, why do you come and sleep in Kagome’s hut so much now?”

Shippo was frustrated with the daiyoukai’s visits at first.

When Sesshoumaru stayed over, it meant that he had to give up his preferred sleeping arrangements with Kagome.

He had his own bed, in his own hut next door. But the miko liked to cuddle, and he liked the protection they could give each other in the night.

With Sesshoumaru around, the job of protector- and cuddle buddy- was no longer available.

“I very much enjoy sleeping with the miko. And as the miko stays here, I choose to occasionally as well.”

But, sensing his disappointment, Kagome had a talk with her little adopted kit and told him he was still welcome to come in and snuggle with them; provided he always knock first.

It was awkward in the beginning, and pretty crowded. But Sesshoumaru was growing on him. He was growing on all of them. The others in her camp were getting more accustomed to his frequent visits, and even the hanyou was starting to warm up to him a bit.

“What’s the big deal? Why does it matter where you sleep?”

A devious sideward glance accompanied a sly smile on his lips as the demon lord regarded the young woman beside him.

“I do not sleep when I sleep with her.”

Shippo furrowed his brow from his place sitting on Sesshoumaru’s chest, before looking to his side to find Kagome eyes had widened.

“Huh?”

The peeved look she threw Sesshoumaru’s way did little to stifle his amusement.

“What he means is, he is a demon,” she explained. “Demon’s don’t need to sleep as much. So he stays here and, uh, protects me, so I can sleep without worrying so much.”

“So, you like sleeping with Sesshoumaru-sama?”

The demon’s smirk grew at the oblivious boy’s unintended innuendo, and Kagome became lighter at his reaction.

He complained from time to time at the children's increasing interruptions. But they really brought out a playful side to him that she would have never guessed he had. He liked kids. An even though he did not particularly appreciate being woken prematurely, he was often more drowsy than cranky, and it caused him to mess around with them in a way he normally otherwise would not.

She ran her hands up his arm, and leaned into her youkai lover.

“I _love_ sleeping with Sesshoumaru-sama.”

He leaned down to cover her smile with his lips. It used to gross Shippo out when the adults would be so affectionate. But he was learning to get used to it. And if he wanted to crawl into bed with them from time to time, there was simply no avoiding it.

“And, you feel safer, and more protected when he stays in here with you?”

She initially had said it as a means to divert from talk of what they were really doing when they ‘slept’ together. But when the kit said it, she realized how true it was.

“Yes.”

Sesshoumaru didn’t miss the revelation in her voice, and his chest swelled with pride at the woman’s honest admission.

“So, you just like it better when Sesshoumaru-sama stays here.”

She did, she realized. But she also realized that it didn’t matter whether they stayed here, or anywhere else.

“Wherever I am, I am happier if Sesshoumaru-sama is with me.”

**************************

Sesshoumaru’s den was a small series of caves; connected internally near the base of Mt. Hyrule.

The large room - his - offered more than enough space, before narrowing off towards the back. Where it narrowed stretched several feet out, before opening yet again and creating another pocket of dwellings. That was where Rin stayed, with Jaken. Because any who were fool enough to trespass in the lord’s den would need to get through him before coming upon his ward.

But sometimes, when feeling scared or even just lonely, Rin would travel through her makeshift hallway in the middle of the night and try her luck at snuggling up with Sesshoumaru-sama on his furs.

“Kagome-sama. Why do you sleep over so often?”

His bed was much larger and more comfortable than Kagome’s. And for some reason, she felt way better about sleeping together with his pack right next door, as opposed to hers.

Rin had pretty good instincts. She didn’t know exactly what the two of them were doing in here together. But she seemed to know when it was appropriate for her to come join them, and when it wasn’t.

And she was better than an alarm clock. As soon as the sun was up, so was Rin. And they both moved to make room for her as she scrambled up onto the pallet.

Kagome yawned; turning on her side to face the little girl with a smile. Sesshoumaru was at her back, using his striped arm to hold her against him; spooning.

“Well, Sesshoumaru-sama and I are good friends,” she explained; playing with the little girl’s hair and smoothing it out of her face. “And good friends like to sleep over at each other's homes.”

Sesshoumaru agreed by pulling her tighter against him, and moving his head to begin kissing her neck from behind.

Kagome squirmed; torn. She didn’t want him to stop - definitely not -, but she was uncomfortable with him igniting such arousal within her in front of the little girl. He wouldn’t do anything with Rin in the room. But it was mean of him to tease her like this.

“Why don’t you just stay with us all the time?”

Sesshoumaru froze his attentions at the girl’s innocent question. Feeling Kagome tense too, he retreated slightly. Suddenly, he found himself very interested to hear the miko’s answer.

“Because,” she began carefully, sparing the daiyoukai a fleeting glance. “I have my own home. You remember Sesshoumaru-sama's brother, Inuyasha? And my friends? We all travel together.”

She quit playing with the girl’s hair when she noticed the confusion on her face. She looked like she was trying very hard to solve a math problem.

“But why don’t you travel with us instead? Don’t you like Sesshoumaru-sama?”

Twisting to look up at the dog demon again, she offered him a large smile before giving her answer.

“Yes, I _really_ like Sesshoumaru-sama.”

The corners of his lips quirked up, but he hid them when he bent his head to kiss the woman on her exposed shoulder.

“Sesshoumaru-sama, don’t you like Kagome-sama.”

Kagome was still looking up at him; raising her eyebrows expectantly as she awaited his answer. This time, he couldn’t hide his smile.

“I like Kagome-sama very much.”

Rin smiled as she watched the couple look loving into each other’s eyes, and shift to press themselves more comfortably against one another. His hand was rubbing up and down the length of her hip, and she was trying to come up with a polite way to get the small child to leave the room.

“Then why don’t you travel with us from now on?”

“The girl raises a valid point, miko.” Sesshoumaru was still looking down at her, and his long, white tresses were beginning to slip over his ear and tickle at her bare neck. “Why do you not simply travel with This One? Naraku is defeated. The jewel is gone. Your friends are married, and having children. Even the hanyou has taken a mate.” She continued to listen as she let him plead his case. “Your duties to them are over. Why not stay here, with me?”

She looked up at him accusingly; playfully. And he responded by arching a single eyebrow at her.

“Well, for one thing, I have not been asked to.”

He rose his other brow as realization dawned on him, and a small smile tugged at his lips as she turned in his grasp to face him.

“I see. Allow This One to rectify that terrible oversight.”

But he only followed up by leaning down, pulling her to him as he both gave and took his gentle good morning kiss. Another was quick to follow, with yet another fast on the way. But before it could land, Kagome pulled back. She returned the hungry look she saw in Sesshoumaru’s eye as she addressed the young girl behind her.

“Rin, honey? Why don’t you go start breakfast? We will come join you it a little bit.”

***************************

They woke up alone in each other's arms for the first time in what felt like forever.

Jaken and Rin were not in the den, but over in Kagome’s old hut visiting Shippo and the others. And the couple was making very good use of their solitude.

“How does it feel?”

She was playing the part of the small spoon once again. But this morning, Sesshoumaru was holding her with a possessive caution she had never yet known.

She was trapped in his hold, a wonderful prisoner at the mercy of his inescapable grip. But he held her there so gently, as if the slightest pressure might cause her to crack.

“Still a little sore.”

He kissed the bite he had given her softly. A soothing act that spread through her like morphine, killing her pain and enhancing her pleasure with every brush of his lips or stroke of his deft tongue.

“Soon the pain will fade, and my mark will only bring you pleasure.”

His hushed assurances tickled her ear and blew down her neck in the most pleasing of ways.

The bite had been painful. Sharp, deep pain. And the youki he forced into it was so overwhelming at first, that she felt like she was drowning.

Humans were not built to withstand such awesome power. But she wasn’t like most humans.

The second his youki invaded her unassuming form, her reiki snapped to attention; pushing back against the fearsome threat with everything it was worth, resulting in the most glorious orgasm either had ever experienced.

They were born to be perfect enemies, but their powers seemed to find a fine way to work together; to get along. So long as none tried to overpower the other, so long as they could live as equals, they would thrive wonderfully.

Were she not such a powerful miko, she would have been in crippling pain for days. But as it stood, she actually felt rather good.

“Oh no, the mark feels great,” she assured him, a mischievous glint in her eye. “I was talking about between my legs. Mating really brings out your animal side.”

But he frowned at her statement; retreated a bit to lay her on her back so that he could better assess her. There were more bruises, more claw and fang marks than he had initially inventoried.

He had done his best to keep his instincts at bay. But she was correct. Mating made it almost impossible to keep his beast under rein. It wanted to test the limits of her strength, and stamina, and how much pleasure he could obtain from her. But she was mortal. Her body was much too fragile to withstand him at his most feral. It was the only thing which gave him pause when he began to consider mating her.

“Did I hurt you?” She could tell that it pained him to even ask it.

“No.” When she could tell he didn’t believe her, she gave a more honest answer. “I mean, a little, but I liked it.”

She cupped her hand around the back of his neck, and used him to pull herself closer to his face.

“I really liked it. Really. I’m not just saying that. Something about that wildness within you really turns me on. It does it for me.”

He placed his hand over hers at his neck and rubbed it. She saw the guilt in his eyes, hidden beneath his mussy bangs. And she noticed that his breathing had become a little heavier.

“You test my control at every moment. I fear that I may injure you at some point.”

She smiled, bringing her other hand up to his face as he placed his at her hip.

“Well, I don’t. I know you would never hurt me. Besides, I’m a powerful miko. You think I am so fragile?”

He loosened up just the slightest bit.

“I know you are not.”

“So please, don’t hold back and deny me my rights.”

She laid down again on her back, and used her grip on his head to ensure that he followed her. He was on top of her now, but relaxed only some of his weight.

“Rights?” He lifted a single eyebrow and her smile only grew.

“As your mate. I have the right to be with you as much as I want, whenever I want. And you have the right to be as wild as you want.”

Amusement shot through him, and instantly had him forgetting his trepidation. He relaxed considerably.

“Hn. I was aware of no such rights.”

He leaned down to lick her mark once more, causing that wonderful feeling to jolt through her again. She could get used to that.

“Are you going to dispute them?”

“I will do no such thing,” he assured her. “I was simply curious how a human miko from the future with no prior demon experience would claim to know more on this subject than I, a youkai centuries her senior.”

He began moving his attention downward; kissing a searing trail over her breasts, and down to her navel. She was doing her best to remain coherent.

“I don’t know, I guess you dropped the ball on that one.” She drew a shaky breath as he approached the mass of dark curls in her hips. “Maybe as our bond strengthens, some of my vast knowledge will rub off on you.”

He raised his eyebrow again, somehow pulling off incredulous with his face hovering over her throbbing flesh. She put his shoulders under her thighs in anticipation, and shuddered each time his exhalations ghosted over her swollen pearl.

“Hn. In that case, we should see to strengthening the bond immediately.” He grabbed her high on her legs and gave her one long lick, making her shudder and curse. “Liberate me of my ignorance, wise miko.”

She was panting as she lifted her head to look down at him. The sight of him poised between her thighs was one that would remain in her memory for personal use later.

“I will,” she whispered. “But promise me you won’t hold anything back. Do not deprive us both.”

She was basically begging him to pound her with everything he had. It scared and excited her, and she absolutely had to know the extent of what he could do to her. She might get a little banged up, but she knew he would never harm her. She trusted him.

Furthermore, she wanted to deny him nothing. She wanted him to be able to release his full potential, without fear.

“I promise,” he told her lowly, looking into her eyes. “But if it becomes too much, you must inform me. Do I have your promise?”

“I promise,” she whispered back. And then there was no more talking.

*************************

The inn was fancy and comfortable, and incredibly secure. But Kagome still couldn’t sleep.

She’d been up all night, wrought with silly nerves. But most of all, she was lonely. She missed him.

She startled at first when her window flew open, but quickly calmed herself when she realized that only a demon could make such an entrance so high up - on the third level, where she stayed.

And no other demon would be bold enough to try and attack what was _his._

He finished hopping through the window and closed it, pleased with his stealth.

“Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here? I told you it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

But she was making her way over to him as she scolded him, before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight.

“It is ridiculous. I have seen every inch of you already. I do not see why spending one night apart will grant us any luck. It is a superstition.”

Their hands were already roaming, hungry for the other’s touch. Relief and arousal were thick in the air as she reveled in his magnificent presence.

“Yeah, well. Where I come from, you are a superstition yourself, buddy.”

He pulled her into his kiss, making her melt into his touch. And before he even broke it, he had them moving over to her very inviting looking bed.

“You couldn’t wait one night?” she chastised, pulling at his obi knot.

Her thin yukata was much easier to remove, and he had it on the floor in an instant.

“I could not.”

He was too impatient to let her finish undressing him. So he was only bare chested when he gently laid her down and pinned her beneath him.

She groaned as he ground his heavy cock right up against her core, and he nearly snarled as he felt the dampness soaking through his expensive silk.

“Do not tell me you have not been thinking about this...” he accused huskily, as he rubbed his lips along the fair skin at her shoulder, and throat. Every breath was deep, and he relished the scent of his female, mixed with him.

“Mmm. My mating mark has been throbbing without you here with me.” She threw her head back, and allowed him to continue his delicious assault. Every pass of him over her mark, whether from his lips or his tongue or his teeth, caused an intense pleasure to run down her spine and take purchase in her core.

“We have not spent a night apart since I gave it to you. And I do not intend to.”

He managed to pry himself away long enough to remove the rest of his clothing, and he quickly returned to her side. On top of her, rather.

He positioned himself at her entrance as she wrapped her legs around him in welcome.

“That's silly. There will be times when you are away on patrols, or I am at my mother’s-”

His terrifying growl let her know of his displeasure, of the thought of being apart for any unreasonable length of time. But she wasn’t afraid.

“Or maybe it’s just those pending fatherly instincts driving you crazy.”

He leaned his head down again to touch her forehead with his own.

“It is negligent for a male to leave his pupped bitch out of his sights.”

And he nipped her, before returning to settle between her legs.

One hand was propping him up, and the other was being used to explore the expanse of her outer thigh; rubbing slowly, yet forcefully from her knee all the way up to her hip.

His cock was straining, rubbing greedily against her skin as it screamed at him to take more.

After a moment more of his caress he finally entered her, burying himself to the hilt in her soft, wet center. She moaned at the intrusion; throwing her head back, and arching just so that her tender, rosy peaks were pressed wonderfully to his chest.

He traversed them with his mouth, tasting each one, and teasing before making his way back up her throat.

She was bouncing violently as he repeatedly penetrated her, helpless against each powerful thrust until he finally took her lips and steadied her with his searing kiss.

He had her screaming his name before he collapsed on top of her, and he knew any stealth he had achieved while sneaking into her room was all forfeit by now. The other guests now knew he was with her, and he didn’t care.

He caught his breath alongside her, pulling her to him as their sweat transferred from their heated skin to the silken sheets beneath.

He was looking up at the ceiling, waiting for the stars to fade from his vision when she turned her head to finally speak.

“I never thought I would have a shotgun wedding.”

She rubbed her belly. She still wasn’t showing yet, but it was just a matter of time. He put his hand on top of hers, lacing their fingers together.

“We were already mated. it is merely a technicality to appease your silly human traditions.”

His child would not be a bastard. But even if the little pup was not in the picture, it would change nothing. She would be his, in every imaginable way.

She rolled her eyes, not hiding her mirth at his half-lidded contentment.

“Oh, well thanks for humoring me.”

And with a kiss on the cheek, she settled herself next to him comfortably.

“You are welcome.”

**************

She missed his old den. It was cozy, and comfy, and held some of her best memories. But they had outgrown it. They needed more protection, but mostly more space to accommodate their ever-growing family.

“I miss sleeping in.”

Two half breed pups were wrestling at the foot of their large bed, while another had inserted himself snugly between his parents.

“I miss having the bed to ourselves.”

Another two were running around the room, playing chasing games and caring not for the early hour, nor their parents’ sleep schedule.

“I miss having _you_ to myself.”

He reached over their son to rub her protruding stomach. The world would soon be forced to contend with yet another miko demon.

“That’s kind of what got us in this predicament in the first place.”

It seemed like a good idea at the time. But knowing her mate’s disdain for early mornings, and how eager all of their children seemed to be to start their day, she wondered if he was questioning his life choices.

“Any regrets?”

A loud crashing sound occurred out of his periphery, as the chasing game was becoming decidedly more rambunctious. But he never lifted his gaze from his mate.

“Only that I waited so long to come to my senses and take you.”

She smiled, and watched him close the space between them for a kiss, and ignored the protests of little pup being squished helplessly between them.

“And you?” he demanded, deciding to let her and his pup up for air. “Do you still believe the two of us together is a bad idea?”

“Well, that depends.”

“On what?” he demanded, a warning edge to his tone.

A small smile graced her lips, as she looked down to the now sleeping pup between them.

“On whether you wanted a quiet life, or a happy life.”

He didn’t answer, because he knew he didn’t have to. There was a time when an undisturbed existence was all he ever hoped for. But that was before this silly, chaotic miko tripped into his life, and wedged herself into his heart.

Her constant state of disarray somehow served as his anchor. Keeping him grounded to the world and what was important in it.

And his strict, rigorous lifestyle brought some measure of order to her chaos, and gave her the discipline she needed to channel her pandemonium into something powerful. Something formidable.

They evened each other out. Filled each other up with what the other lacked; making them truly complete. Truly whole.

Together, they created the perfect balance, allowing each to find the peace they had been searching for all this time.

In the end, they realized that they really were the best thing for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody catch my Zelda reference in there? lol


End file.
